Crack Under The Hormones
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: I was asked to submit this on December twenty-fourth.


An indigo tie was tossed to the carpeted floor, a red lacey ribbon fluttered to the ground. A foot reached out to shut a door, removing the last source of light. Classy shoes were kicked and fling off, red high heels were shoved off pale feminine feets. The only noises were the sounds of lips smacking against each other, clothes being rubbed and panting from both a female and male's voice. The dark room regain some light when a hand reached out and grasp a mini lamp.

The room obviously belong to the brunette, the bed sheets were a pale red, the wood was white, clothing were scattered all over the floor. The two teens currently sucking face only added more clothing to the floor as they undressed each other to the best of their abilities while keeping their lips still in contact. The redheaded male groaned when the brunette let her leg rise and rub against between his.

With a frustrated growl, he swept her into a bridal style lift and dumped her on the bed a couple feets away. The brunette didn't have time to regain her balance on the bed as his lips were back on hers. Not that she was complaining, but in the back of her mind she was thinking about how she had gotten here. In this intense desperate needing situation to claim one another. The brunette was now more aware of the redhead's mouth nibbling on her earlobe, pulling her earring slightly in a somehow pleasurable way.

That wasn't the point though, currently for the brunette, the point was; how did she get here again?

* * *

New Bark Town, a peaceful quite land with the basic natural needs. A forest nearby, lakes spread around, grass dirt paths forming a perfect town for many to enjoy. Of course within the houses, it's certainly anything but peaceful. Prime example would be the Hibana residence where currently two young teens were at talking. One clearly more interested in the conversation than the other. Of course that person was the one talking.

The talking teen was a female, petite and bright looking. Her hair was a smooth caramel butter chocolate color. She was pacing around with mini shirts and a tucked in boy's tank top that was red. She wore red boots with black shoelaces and ends. Her hair was in low pigtails and there was a clip up red bow on the side of her head, holding up the left parts of her bangs. A couple locks in her roots were dyed black, it faded as the trail went down. "I mean, I get why he keeps declining, but I don't get why he won't tell me why!"

On a dinning chair nearby, a young male sat, looking at his scrapbook and not really paying attention. Even if he did, he still wouldn't know what his best friend was talking about. He wore blue jean capris that tied around his carbs. As a top he wore a green life jacket and an elbow long sleeve shirt that was black. Hibana Kotone paced around the living again. "I thought he had more balls than that, seriously."

Bimoto Hibiki sighed out, he had a faint awareness that the conversation was about his childhood friend's boyfriend. But she ranted about him _a lot_ so he wasn't sure what she was pissed off about this time. Frankly he didn't care all that much, she was a tough cookie to understand and her boyfriend made even less sense. The two being in a relationship was the thing that made no sense whatsoever.

Its not that he doesn't support the two of them, quite the opposite. He was rooting for the two to work out, but their histories and personalities just don't quiet add up. "So this is where you come in!"

Hikibi was suddenly very aware that the brunette was now talking to him. "Huh?" was his reply.

"I need to know where Silver hangs out on Mondays." Kotone had her hands on her hips, giving him a very determined gaze. One look at her expression and he found himself wondering which was less painless, death by his childhood friend or death by his rival.

The male cleared his throat, remembering how violent the female in front of him can get. "He's normally at the league… don't tell him I said that."

Kotone smiled and patted the boy on his head like a pet. "Thank you~" She looked around her house she's lived in for the past five years. She would have to clean up a bit, make it less family home and more… well _her_. Though, if all went as planned, her boyfriend wouldn't be spending much time looking at her living room.

And that was pretty much how she got here.

The redhead's lips moved down to the brunette's collarbone. She breathed out slowly, enjoying the feeling of his warm wet organ sweeping over her neck. Not wanting to give the red eyed teen a lousy lay, she moved her boney fingers to his neck and slide them underneath his dark green button collar shirt.

He bit down at the top of her breast when he felt the brunette squeeze gently at his harden nipples. A half groan half whimper escaped his throat, making him get even more frustrated. It was so easy to get responses out of a male, they've got things sticking out for the significant other to poke at. But for a female, they're clothing had to be off before males can even began to work their magic.

The redhead gave the brunette a quick glance, yep fully clothes. So not fair. He pushed her down, giving her a ravenous glint. What an idiot he had been, how many years did he waste not doing this? All because he was scared, pft, how weak. Yes he understood that he called himself weak, but he was feeling lots of things at the moment so the little things didn't matter. What did matter was rewarding the brunette beneath him for taking the initiative.

Honestly, the best thing she ever did to him since the five years of knowing the brunette.

* * *

"I'm actually busy today." Said the lying redhead. Moriyashi Silver was just wasting time annoying his mentor by this point. But he did not want to see his girlfriend… okay that was a blatant lie. The redhead mentally sighed, he _did_ want to see her. Just that he actually didn't want to.

_Like that made sense… _The redhead sighed out auditable this time. Why was he talking to himself anyways?

When his girlfriend, questioned his sigh he made up yet another lie and ended the conversation with a quick goodbye. He was currently on his way to the Pokémon League where his mentor Wataru took residence at. He often came here to battle, train or to waste another day avoiding his girlfriend.

Once the redhead entered the sliding glass door, his heart thumped so loud he was positive it had exploded in his chest from silent fright. A part of his brain was thankful he didn't voice out his shock and only widen his eyes and creased to living.

What the hell was Hibana Kotone doing on top of the stairs smiling down right at him. Oh Arceus, did she see him yet? Well duh, this is where having bloody red hair bites him in the ass. He couldn't feel his legs, nor was he sure if his hands were twitching like he wanted them too. Would she be angry at him for lying? Straight at her face, several hundred times whenever she called his PokéGear?

He thinks yes. Silver gulped, the brunette now being a couple feets away from him, bright smile never wavering. Instead getting more chipper if possible. He'll never understand how she's able to behave this way. Though that was one of the many reasons why he couldn't get enough of her, why he wanted nothing more than to hold her. Bite anyone who dare try to touch her grace. All right, maybe not bite, burn anyone who dares try to hurt her with his Houdoom's flames.

No, bad redhead. That type of thinking was suppose to be directed towards his girlfriend, not his flat chest rival.

Silver used his right hand to make Kotone's leg bend upwards. Her bloody red dress ridding up, not quite revealing her personal area but a lot of skin on her thighs. Silver didn't hesitate to touch the flesh, rubbing his palms through them and leaning down for another kiss. His other hand was comfortably gripping her waist, occasionally going up to her mid section.

This never failed to gain a giggle from the brunette, he was fully aware that she was rather ticklish on that spot. Kotone moved her hands from underneath his shirt and back on his neck. She enjoyed how annoyed the redhead got whenever he gave a verbal response to her actions. She wanted to hear more, she wanted to see more of his skin. Know what drove him, know what dulled him, and she was positive he wanted the very same thing.

So why hasn't he attempt to take off her dress yet? This was a side of Silver she did not enjoy, waiting patiently for his chance to walk right pass him. Couldn't he for once make the first move? Where was his impulsiveness? His rage, his obsession with being in control? Kotone frowned, moving her hands to his shoulders and gripping them. "Would you grab your balls out of your back pocket and _do _something?!"

Who said the redhead was the only horny one here?

Silver was taken back by what she said, until her words finally sunk into his brain on many levels. He was clearly offended, but at the same time knew she had every to say that. There was a part of his mind that saying the very same thing. He felt much more sober than he had before. "We… shouldn't be doing this." He breathed out, Kotone frowned at him.

She knew he was right, she knew that doing this would be disrespectful to the ones they're going out with. She knew this would label her as a whore in some sorts, and go against everything the redhead was raised to believe in. This was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this while still connected to others. Behind the backs of the ones who were crazy enough to love them. "If you don't want to do this, then say so. Don't try to get me to be the one who stops." She brought her lips towards his ear, using her arms to sort of embrace the redhead close. "Because I won't."

The redhead gulped, feeling her breath made his arousal harder to ignore. How was it something so wrong felt so right? If it felt this good, then it can't be all that bad. Why was everything so complicated? Words he was thinking about earlier today returned to his mind. Words that always rang in his mind whenever in doubt or confused to what his next move should be. The redhead sighed out, pulling away from the embrace and locked lips with the brunette. It was soft, and hesitate. When he realized that pulling away was painful to even think about, he made his decision.

In a swift movement Silver bucked the brunette's knees, pushing her back down and converting whatever doubts, guilt, and hesitation he had into this raw intense desire to take her now and hard. When he pulled away, he smirked, that ravenous glint in his eyes back ten fold. "Just because we shouldn't be doing this doesn't mean we can't."

Kotone smiled, happy with that answer.

* * *

Silver opened his soda can that his rival brought him. She was clearly waiting for him, which was odd considering the last time they met face to face was a little over five months ago. And in that meeting he had told her he was going to Hoenn to travel around a bit. He never said anything about returning to the brunette, nor did he mention where he was going to be at today.

The flash of Hibiki crossed his mind, ah, right. There was that _one_ idiot who knew he was lying about being in Hoenn. Damn that moron, he'll have to kill him for this later. Kotone noticed his frown getting more and more bitter, something that happened when he let his mind wonder. She giggled at the sight, enjoying how emotional the redhead was and how he made himself switch emotions so quickly just by talking to himself.

She wasn't like that, the only word she could think of that described her was hollow. Her thoughts were about battling, sometimes not even. Her head was empty, there was no voice, no thoughts. Nothing. She sighed, paying attention back to the situation at hand. "So you and Wataru train a lot right?"

Silver was probably expecting her to say something else by the look on his taken back face. "That's your opener?"

Kotone smiled sarcastically. "Well, I figured you would make that incoherent noise again if I asked how's Hoenn."

The redhead forgot how to swallow the gassy drink and choked. Kotone chuckled in that feminine maniacal way. It wasn't exactly a giggle but close to it. If he wasn't in the middle of dying he would have talked more with himself about that special laugh of hers. Quickly the redhead regain control and coughed violently into his arm, all the while the brunette looking bored sipping her own drink.

Psychotically chipper, or just plain psychotic, he could never decide on one. "Yeah well… I just-"

Kotone hummed cheerfully. "I'd be careful with what you say next~"

He wasn't sure how much she knew, what lie did she believe, or she new the truth. How much did Hibiki tell her? Was it even Hibiki who told her. Silver mentally sighed and decided to say nothing, looking bitterly at his drink. Kotone pursed her lips, she already knew the boy never went to Hoenn, she just didn't know why he lied about it. "So, you going to answer?"

Silver recalled he was asked a question. "Yeah."

The brunette looked amused, which question was he referring to? When the redhead noticed she was looking boredly at him and retraced his steps. Another sigh. "Yeah to both."

That's better. Kotone wasn't sure why she bothered asking, she already knew the answer, what she _really_ wanted to know was what she was about to say next. Just needed a moment to figure out how to phase her question. "Do you guys talk about me?" that was a decent enough.

"Why should we?"

How pissed off can she get in one day, she should keep a log book, starting with this. Kotone scoffed, folding her arms and staring out in the distance bitterly. Silver was getting annoyed, what the hell did he do know? He knew the female wasn't egoistical or one of those women who wants to be the talk of the town. So why did she get all upset that he never talked about her with his mentor? "Don't know whether I should be concern or just plain insulted."

Silver figured it would be safer for his health if he didn't push on that topic. It was a stupid thing to get pissed about anyways, the reason would only be even more idiotic. "Is there a point to this conversation?"

Kotone darted her pupils to look at the redhead without moving her head. He wasn't as annoyed or upset she thought he would be. He almost looked… defeated? A hum escaped the female's throat, a curious concern type of melody. "What's up with you?"

Saying a word would probably be the biggest mistake he could make in his situation. He only let his eyes lazily sweep over to the side where she was sitting, then sweep back to the front. She was curious, but not really interested. He could escape this yes. Just switch the topic around, and get the hell out of here as soon as he can. He never liked this city anyways to begin with. The laughing children made him even more bitter and pissed at the entire situation. To blow off some steam he rapidly collected in the past ten seconds, he sighed out. "I have things to do you know."

What she said next froze every ounce of blood in his body. He felt everything around him go silent, all he could hear was the echoing of her words.

Silver hands went underneath the brunette's dress, making the female flinched to the sudden touch. His lips locked against her, everything had been replaced with this raw animal sensation to claim one another. Both parties could feel it. A part of him wanted to take it slow, but an even bigger part of him told his sissy side to shut the fuck up and let the raw tension work it's magic.

Kotone placed her hand on top of his, guiding him up towards her slim belly. Her dress had riddled up on one side, Silver felt like he needed to fix this. Lowing his head to give the female's skinny stomach a pathway lick, the hand he was using for support found it's way underneath the opposite side of her torso. As he slide up his hands, adoring her smoothness, her dress was now sprawled above her hips.

The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her self up in a slight arch. Silver did not mind this action, it gave him a chance to sweep his hands all around her back. Kotone hummed when she felt his cool hands seductively touch every inch of her skin. Her hum only made the redhead groan, wanting to hear more of that sound in a more intense volume.

* * *

"Sure my father's a yakuza boss and is merciless and pretty much the most horrible person ever to exist, yadayadayada." Silver says rather annoyed and almost casually. It made Kotone want to laugh at how floozy he took the subject of his father. He didn't seem to care as much as he did three years ago. The redhead sighed out, it was obvious he couldn't handle keeping his feelings bottled up any longer. He _never_ got this talkative about his problems. "But at least… he respected women…" He could feel the brunette raise an eyebrow. Rolling his eyes and tongue, he muttered out an additional part to his sentence. "… to some extent."

Kotone smiled for a second, liking how he corrected himself. She was more concern for the redhead, he buried his face in his palms, sighing with pure exhaustion. Perhaps a bit of relief too. "I'm going out with this… cute-" Kotone saw him physically shove the word out of his mouth. "-girl… and… every time I go to kiss her," He lifted his face from his palms, looking out into the distance as if recalling his memories. "I'm thinking about someone else… when I hold her, I'm imagining myself holding someone else… that's… it's not right."

The brunette stared at Silver, obviously distraught about his situation. Going out with some girl he likes but isn't in love with and mentally cheating on her with the chick he loves every chance he gets. Instead of facing the problem, he decided to run away and tell everyone he was in Hoenn to get his thoughts sorted out. Or well, learn how to bury them so deep his memory bank wouldn't be able to find them. Instead of some sarcastic snaky remark, Kotone sense how troubled her rival was and decided to help him out the best way she knew how.

Being blunt always worked for her. "Well, break it off then. Go hold the girl you want to hold."

Silver chuckled bitterly. "If only it was that easy."

It was probably the biggest gamble she would ever play, but she was always turned on by risks. "Silver, it is."

The redhead sense her serious tone, he didn't want to fight with her but didn't want her to win either. "Sure." He muttered.

Kotone kicked her legs, jumping off the bench they were seated in and took two large steps, swirled, and was now facing the redhead. Though his eyes were glued to the pavement, his shoulders were slumped, his legs wre apart so that he could let his hands hold each other in the middle. A position he went into when in deep thought she recently learned. "I'm serious."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Just get up and hold me, it's literally that easy."

It took three seconds for the redhead to process what she _just_ said. Another two seconds for the redhead's eyes to widen completely, and then another four seconds to give out a verbal response. "Karrshiikaack?!" No one said it had to be coherent.

He snapped his head up, a blush sweeping across his nose bridge and trying to spread to his ears. Kotone was smiling, in that gentle soft gaze she rarely gave anyone. There was a slight twinge of devious in them, knowing she was right about who was the girl he was in love with. "Well? How about it?" Kotone pushed the subject even further.

She started to get concern about the redhead when his shocked senseless expression hadn't changed in the last three minutes. She even sat down at some point but he was still looking where she was standing. The blush never fading all the while, yeeaah. She was positive his brain had short circuited and shut down. Clearing her throat, the brunette grabbed her drink to finish the rest, letting the redhead take his time in getting his mind glued back together.

Kotone's hot breath reached his ears, his breath was touching her neck. Once his hands had reached her neck, he moved them back down to make sure he swept over every inch. In addition, Silver placed his eager tongue on her shoulder, slowly leaving a claiming mark. Kotone made no objections and let her hands run through the male's scalp.

She was his, she was always his. His rival, his chipper brunette. He remembered how pissed he got when he thought Rocket had tried to claim her as theirs. How so blind in rage he got that he even went as far to strip her of their tainted clothing. She became his reason for fighting against everything he once knew to be truth. She became his only reality, she was his. And he damned the day he let her get away, but not this time. After tonight, she would be his again, just like how it should be.

Leaving a redden mark on her shoulder, he moved to her neck, wanting to leave another love bite. His hands now went back to her hips, slowly they crept up to her thighs. Forcing them to wrap around his waist. Once Kotone obeyed his silent request, the redhead swiftly moved one hand back to her neck in attempt to unzip her dress. There was no going back now.

* * *

How the hell did he get here? Can someone please remind him again, honestly he was so lost right now. Today when he woke up all he wanted was to get some training time down with his mentor, the next thing he knows his not so secretive crush against his rival is out in the open. And he wasn't even the one who put it there! It was her who dragged out into the light!

It's always her.

Always….

… her.

Silver shook his head violently. Making the brunette across him giggle. "Getting lost in thought again are we?"

The redhead gulped, looking back up at the brunette who wore a red turtle neck dress. Not just the fake red, a more bloody carmine-ish red. Her hair wasn't in pigtails but in a ponytail, it was odd but at the same time it allowed him to get a view of the neck he now wanted to bite. He must admit, he liked the ponytail style better, it spiked down, trying to reach her neck, which somehow showed off how snarky she can be.

She still had some type of ribbon on her, this time it was located on her elbow. As if she gotten hurt and bandaged herself up with a seductive red lace. He himself was wearing a dark green button up collar shirt. A gift from his girlfriend, claiming he needed more colors in his closet. And an indigo tie he randomly picked out from his bag. No one said he knew how to dress. At least his pants were black. "What are we doing?"

Kotone looked around the restaurant they were in. It was fancy, lots of important people having dinner, lively in a dim way. "Well considering the formal restaurant and waiters… I'm going to say hiking Mt. Shirogane."

Sometimes he was helplessly in love with her, others he wanted to choke all the witty comments out of her throat. "That isn't what I meant."

"I know what you meant." She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, setting down her menu as she did so. "I just don't want to answer that until we've ordered."

As Silver let his menu drop in irritation, the waiter waiting on standby came up to them. The redhead waved him off, so he was positive his rival ordered for the both of them. All he wanted was to go on a date with his girlfriend Akane, he somehow got stood up in the process. Not only that but the female he was talking to earlier this afternoon had gotten stood up by her own boyfriend -Whom he still had no idea who it was- and because he was such an idiot, he went up to her. Now ten minutes later here he is, about to have dinner with the source of his misery and affection.

Oh how he loathed himself.

Silver took his time in unzipping her dress. Kotone was rather appreciative of this, it somehow brought a more slow seductive tempo between them. The redhead's eyes slowly traced back from her arms to her shoulder. Absorbing how her skin looked in the dim light. Kotone's neck was crooked, allowing him access if he wanted, however Silver was more interested in her pursed lips. As the zipper reached the end mark, he locked their lips, letting his tongue sweep her gums.

Any thoughts about how wrong this was, were now shoved violently out of a window and burned in the fire below. Nothing about this felt wrong, everything felt right. As Kotone tried to shove his wet organ back, she began to remove the remaining buttons of his shirt. Once that was done, she pulled down his formal top. Without parting lips, the redhead removed the shirt from his arms and tossed it carelessly behind him.

Silver started to unbuckle his belt, as he did so Kotone pulled apart. She panted against his own hot breath, taking in as much air as she can. The brunette slammed her lips against his once more, this time tightening her hold around his torso as she let her dress straps slip off her shoulders. She moaned into his mouth when she felt Silver's hand return to their spot on her shoulders. Gripping her with anticipation when they realized her dress had fallen.

* * *

Things didn't go as awkward as Silver imagined. Dinner was pleasant, they ended up talking about trivial things, and what they've been up to recently. He was pretty sure wine glass number five though was to blame for him actually laughing at her spiky remarks.

Here they were, walking under the night city sky. Meaning streetlights and abused blinking signs were the star's replacements. It felt nice walking, as crooked as he did, with his rival. She wasn't being weird about him having this crush on her, that or she was very good at hiding her emotions.

As nice as it felt, it was also dangerous.

She felt dangerous, it wasn't her criminal record that scared him, it how Isafe/I this felt. How natural, as if they're the only ones who existed, nothing else matters. No strings attached, no complications of life to interfere. It was just them, allowed to have as much fun as they wanted.

He had to get away from her quick.

Clearing his throat, Silver stopped walking besides the brunette. "I'm going to stop myself here."

Kotone, who was still capable of holding her ability to walk in a straight line, turned around. "What? Don't trust me?" Her playful eyes told him she was trying to get his rivalry to spark.

He needed to get away from her faster than quick.

He had to leave _now._

"It's myself who I don't trust." He admitted. Sobering up by the second, his tone didn't waver in it's seriousness.

Kotone returned the serious gaze, eventually she lowered her head, looking defeated. "…." Silver couldn't find his strength to walk away, something told him to stay just a little bit longer. To milk every second that was given to him. "… Were you… going to break things off with your little girlfriend?"

Had it not been for the 'little' remark, he would have missed the bitterness in her tone. "No." He sighed out, letting his hands warm themselves up in his jean pockets. "Were you?"

The brunette looked up, giving him that certain playful look where her lips were pursed and her eyes were devious in a gentle motion. "I don't have a girlfriend, I have a rather large boyfriend~"

Silver glared.

Kotone chuckled.

Taking a deep breath, Kotone looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I was." She shook her head gently, shaking off whatever hesitation she felt. "Maybe that's why he didn't show."

The redhead didn't understand, why was she going to break things off with her mysterious man? Was it because of him, and if so, why was that enough reason for her? "Why?"

The brunette turned around, walking closer to the redhead. "Oh come on, me? With someone like Wataru?" For the fourth time that day, his blood froze. Her boyfriend was Wataru? His mentor? The man he saw on a daily basis? This entire time, Wataru was the nimrod she was dating? "It's a nice love story but I can't play the damsel in distress."

Silver wasn't even listening by this point, he was just too shock to really comprehend Wataru and Kotone were dating. "You and… Wata… ru…?"

Kotone stopped her rambling and complaining, did he really not hear a word after her boyfriend's name left her mouth? She sweat dropped. "You didn't know?"

This gained the redhead's attention. "Does this look like a face of someone in the know!?" He barked.

Kotone chuckled nervously. "Ahaha… I guess not."

"I train with him every Monday though…!"

"And the fact he's never mentioned me during those five months concerns me a bit."

Ah, now it all clicked. "…. _Oooohhh_" The not so overreaction earlier this afternoon. How she knew he never really did leave the region, and how she knew where to find him today. Now that she mentioned, it is odd to never mention you were going out with somebody. Or at least imply that little factor.

Kotone rolled her eyes and gained the redhead's attention again by lightly pushing him against his chest. If he wasn't going to do anything, she was, all she can do is hope he returns her gestures. "I rather be intertwine with someone by the darkness than the light." Without giving the teen a second to process her words, she leaned her breath towards his ear. Whispering in the most seductive manner she can muster. "After all, it's so easy to just… _blow_ out a candle."

Whatever blush he was suppose to have spread all over his face traveled elsewhere.

* * *

An indigo tie was yanked off the male's neck and tossed to the carpeted floor. In return, a red lacey ribbon was swiftly pulled off the female's elbow and fluttered to the ground. Silver's foot reached out to shut the door they had just crashed through in, successfully cutting off all source of light. The man's footwear were kicked off as the woman's high heels were shoved off. The dark room only noises were the sounds of lips smacking, hot breath panting from both parties. Before she was thrown to the bed, she reached out where she hope a mini lamp was and dimmed the lights a bit back on.

_"Well I figured you would make that incoherent noise again if I asked how's Hoenn."_

When Silver felt the brunette squeeze his harden nipples, his teeth reacted and bit down lightly at her breast. As he felt the warmth of her body and his own body spreading out heat, a half groan half whimper escaped his throat. Silver was getting frustrated, he didn't like how it was so easy to get responses out of him, out of a male in general. Things were sticking out for their significant other to poke at, but for a female? Males had a hard time knowing if their actions are working unless the women's clothes were off. Completely unfair, but hey, why was he complaining? He had other things to focus on.

"_If only it was that easy."_

Kotone knew Silver wanted this as much as she did, so why hasn't even tried to stripe her yet? Must she being wearing the uniform of the people he hated to death to get a reaction from him? This side of Silver was not a side she enjoyed being with. Sure patience was a virtue and all, but he hasn't even tried to make a first move since this whole situation started. No wonder five years passed before anything got anywhere. Kotone was annoyed, and horny. "Would you grab your balls out of your back pocket and Ido/I something!?"

_"Just get up and hold me, it's literally that easy."_

Silver took his time in unzipping her dress, memorizing the sounds and view of her skin. Kotone was somewhat appreciative of this, somehow it brought this more calming seductive aura between the two of them. The red eyes of the redhead glazed over to her own chocolate colored eyes, locking lips once his fingers were done with the zipper. Neither of them denied the other's eager tongue once their lips were connected.

_"It's myself who I don't trust."_

Silver inhaled sharply once his fingers confirmed her dress had fallen. Their lips chu'd as they pulled apart slowly. Silver took this moment to really look into her eyes, trying to stare pass them if possible. Kotone returned the gaze, hoping whatever doubts that tried to climb back into the redhead's mind was shoved back down. She really didn't want this to end.

She noticed Silver's little mist of lust was lifting, she attempted to bring it back down by locking lips. It for worked for about five seconds, the redhead nipped at her bottom lip desperately, pulling on it when he backed away from her lips. Kotone opened her eyes to see a sadden expression on her rival's face. "N-no, don't."

"Kotone…" Silver sighed out, pecking her lips before letting himself sit correctly on the edge of the bed. It took awhile since Kotone was reluctant to remove her legs from his waist. She only did when he picked up her carbs and removed them. The redhead let his elbows set up a tent on his knees, burying his face into his palms.

He was lost in the moment, but then willingly choose to go against his own standards. He stopped now, but was it really the same? Morals and standards weren't what he was really concern about at the moment. It was whether to continue or not. Would he crack under the hormones? Or stop this now until their setting was right, and not the mood.

Silver let his eyes wander back to the brunette, she held up her dress to her shoulder, covering most of her body again and looked out the window, both disappointed and upset with his sudden departure. With another sigh, his legs climb back on the bed, his hands went to support his weight as he crawled closer to his rival. She looked back at him, somewhat hopeful he would continue where he left off. "…. I don't… want to start something with you this way."

The slightly offended look the brunette's face told him he needed to define his motives. "I don't want the way we… start out… be out of adultery. You…" He coughed in his fist, not realizing how dreadful saying this actually was. "You deserve better than that…"

Kotone exhaled shakily, though it could have been a bitter laugh. "Since when did you get so mature?" Not offended, but wondering that himself, Silver rolled his eyes. "You sure you're still the same guy who shoved me against trees and walls whenever I talked?"

She just had to bring that up. "Yeah well… I've been doing a lot of growing up the past few years."

Kotone started to place her dress back on where she wouldn't be mistaken as a whore. "And yet the best solution you can come up with was telling everyone you went to Hoenn."

"Never said I was perfect."

"I know you're not perfect, that's why I love you."

How many times does that make it today? Five times since his blood turned into ice and his brain slammed against a wall at morphing speed? The first time for Kotone though, it had slipped out from her tongue as if it was a totally natural thing to do. Silver replayed what she said, making sure he heard her right. Once he decided she really did say the forbidden L word, he turned his gaze towards her.

Her finger tips were at her lips, her eyes were widen with confusion, as if she had no idea why she said that, or even if she did say it. When she felt a pair of eyes on her, chocolate iris darted down to where the redhead was. Her body still unable to move from the frozen blood though. So many thoughts ran through the redhead's mind that he wasn't sure if he should even acknowledge what she said.

Kotone clearly did not want him too. Yet at the same time, they clearly weren't going to do anything tonight, so saying the words he was terrified of saying wouldn't be a bad way to end the night right?

Telling another woman who wasn't your girlfriend you love them wasn't disrespectful right?

Right?

Who cares.

Silver leaned in, stealing a peck from the brunette's lips. He didn't even know he was this close to her again, his body must have been moving while he was lost in thought. When he pulled away, he found that the words were much too awkward for him to say. "I uh… ahem… yeah."

No no, Kotone wasn't about to let that be the close to this day. She pinched the redhead's nipple, making him jolt in pain and gasp sharply. "Lo_oo_ve ah! Ahem, I… love… ahem, you too…."

"Better." She smiled, he chuckled.


End file.
